Khal Drogo Vs Captain Phasma
DBXDrogoVsPhasma.png DrogoVsPhasma.png|alt. Star Wars vs Game of Thrones! In worlds ravaged by political conflict, only the most badass of leaders can prevail! But... Appearances aren't everything. History of the Matchup Dothraki Khal, Drogo, and First Order Captain, Phasma, both command feared armies and a great deal of respect through intimidation. They also each get taken out like total chumps. Oh, sorry, spoilers. Intro (Game of Thrones, 0:00-0:26) Across the plains of Essos, several thousand Dothraki stampede through the plains on horseback. Their horses light the air with the sound of thunder as the grass behind them is flattened under their pounding hooves. At the front is Khal Drogo, staring into the horizon with a fierce glare. (First Order Suite, 0:12-0:53) Suddenly, he raises his hand and yells, and the horses slow down to a stop. The warriors look up to the sky and see it grow darker and darker. Warrior: Drogo: The Khal is partly right; the shadow behind the clouds grows larger, closer, and darker, but eventually splits into five smaller individuals. They break the clouds, and reveal themselves to be Atmospheric Assault Landers. The Dothraki rally and circle the landers as they slowly descend towards the ground and touch down. With a blast of smoke, the front doors open, and out of each lander storms twenty First Order Stormtroopers. (Duel of the Fates, 1:22-2:37) The conflict begins instantly, as the Troopers open fire on the horselords, and while they possess weapons and armour far superior to the Dothraki, victory is not easy against the superior mobility and overwhelming numbers of their targets. Warriors from both sides fall and the field grows black and red with burns and blood. Eventually, only five warriors of each side remain; Drogo being one of the surviving Dothraki. The five remaining Stormtroopers retreat and salute as the door to a Labder reopens, and Captain Phasma steps out, blaster cradled in her arms. Phasma: I expected an easy victory. CN-F0DR: This one was tough, Captain. He gestures towards Drogo, who snarls and raises his blade. Phasma: Is that so? Pathetic. Stand aside, soldier, I will not tolerate such failure. Phasma steps towards Drogo and aims her rifle, and Drogo leaps at his iron-clad enemy. HERE WE GO!!! (Abrupt Silence) Phasma doesn't even get a shot off before Drogo sticks his blade into her chest and twists. She screams and Drogo gives out a victory cry before punching her head off, lightly cutting his arm on the resulting metal shard. Her head flies back into the Lander and rolls into the trash compactor. As the Troopers watch in horror, Drogo removes his blade, raises his arm, and gives out a victory cry. In the middle of his celebration, however, he notices the tiny cut on his arm. It gets infected and the wound rapidly grows worse until Drogo collapses on the ground dead. The Stormtroopers and Dothraki look on confused, before running at each other to finish the battle. DBX Outro (Trailer, 0:00-0:23) After the battle, nine of the remaining warriors are also dead, and one final man stands tall amongst the carnage. Exhausted, he removes his armour, and sniffs the air. FN-2199: This world... Is full of traitors! Category:MP999 Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'TV vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts